Pacing
by infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries- Lizzie is pacing, but why?


Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Lizzie was pacing the length of the lounge as if her life depended on it. She twisted the rings on her left hand as she paced, thoughts running through her head as quickly as her feet were moving. Back and forth and back and forth.

"You are going to make a hole in the carpet." A deep voice said from the doorway.

Lizzie jumped and stopped pacing.

"William, you gave me a fright." She breathed in reply.

"I can see that." He said, walking towards her.

He enveloped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like to talk about why you thought our carpet needed a nice big hole in it?"

Lizzie pushed back from the hug and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes well, that's why I was pacing in the first place." She murmured.

She gestured towards the sofa and William hesitantly sat down. Meanwhile Lizzie had started pacing again. William caught her wrist and stopped her in front of him. His brow had furrowed and he wore a look of concern on his face.

"Lizzie, what's wrong? You are beginning to worry me."

Lizzie sighed.

"I'm sorry William. It's just there's a few potential reactions for what I am about to say and I am not sure I am ready for any of them."

She uncrossed her arms and sat beside him on the sofa. She sat slightly away from him, like she was almost scared to touch him.

"Two words. Two words and all of this is gonna change." Lizzie muttered as she stared at her lap.

William moved closer towards her and closed his hands over hers.

"I'm sure it won't." He whispered.

Lizzie looked up at him, a sad smile on her face.

"But it will."

Before William could respond Lizzie took his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke softly.

William Darcy just stared, first at his hands, where Lizzie was still holding them on her stomach and then up at Lizzie herself.

"Please say something." Her voice quavered after a long silence.

"It's, it's just a big of a shock." He stammered.

"We weren't trying though?" He almost questioned.

"Charity ball at the start of the month. Curse my inability to keep my hands off a guy in a tux." Lizzie joked.

William leaned in and kissed her. Lizzie pulled back and smiled and William looked confused.

"I thought you were upset?" He asked.

Lizzie shook her head.

"No! No! I was just worried about your reaction. Just we've only been married for six months and maybe things were going too fast and I wasn't sure if you'd wish it was later or something."

"Elizabeth Darcy, we have been together for four years, and I have thought of our potential family with the greatest fondness for all four of those years. I knew I wanted to be married before having children, so we are and I could not be happier. It has all happened a little unexpectedly but what is life without the element of surprise."

Lizzie almost leapt on her husband and kissed him.

"I love you." She said breathlessly as she leaned her forehead on his.

"I love you too." He replied as he reached out to place his palm on her stomach again.

Later that evening, when they were lying on the sofa, tangled together, their hands placed over Lizzie's stomach when Lizzie let out a loud groan.

"Oh god."

William sprang up quicker than a jack in a box.

"What? What is it!?"

Lizzie buried her face in his dress shirt.

"My mother. This is going to make her year."

Lizzie sat up and started to imitate her mother.

"My Lizzie is finally giving me a grandbaby! I knew she would not have caught such a rich handsome husband for nothing! And she's doing so much better than my Jane. Jane took almost two years after she got married to her lovely Bing Lee fellow to give me a grandbaby. And I thought I has gone all wrong with that child! Now look at her! Married to a rich, handsome successful man and a baby on the way!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Can we just wait to tell her? Just a few months? And over the phone?" Lizzie asked.

Darcy gave her a disapproving look.

"Do you really want a re-enactment of what happened when Jane and Bing told Mom about Charlie?"

William quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm sure your mother can be spared the experience of passing out in a crowded restaurant again."


End file.
